Dark Side of the Sword Coast
'Dark Side of the Sword Coast- 'Modyfikacja wprowadzająca sporo nowości do Baldura. Od zadań, po nowych NPC i więcej. Główny wątek Dark Side of the Sword Coast zaczyna się po zatopieniu Kopalni Otulisko. Pod Pomocną Dłonią Najpierw udaj się do gospody Pod Pomocną Dłonią , spotkasz tam Jet'layę , nowego NPC - kapłankę, która opowie Ci o swoim problemie. Mianowicie siostra kapłanki zaginęła w Lesie Ostrych Kłów, Twoim zadaniem będzie ją odszukać i sprowadzić bezpiecznie do wuja Lennana. Las Ostrych Kłów I Na początek musisz się przedrzeć przez Las Ostrych Kłów, nową lokację na wschód od Kniei Larsa. Nie spotkamy tu absolutnie nikogo ani nie znajdziemy niczego przydatnego. Udaj się więc do następnej lokacji, kierując się na wschód. Las Ostrych Kłów II Lokacja to to kolejny Las Ostrych Kłów, na północy spotkamy Fantomy, jednak na razie nic z nimi nie zrobisz. Udaj się na północ do kolejnej lokacji. Las Zagubionych Dusz Przed Tobą Las Zagubionych Dusz, uwaga na Upiory, czasem trafi się też Wilk-Wampir. Przy skałach umiejscowiona jest mała skrytka z Butami szybkości. Nieco na północ znajduje się wejście do jaskini. Między skalnymi przejściami napotkasz Banshee (niegdyś Ferium), siostrę Jet'layi, pojawia się jednak tylko w nocy. Trzeba ją zabić (6000 PD) podczas pierwszej wizyty na lokacji. Las Ostrych Kłów II Po zabiciu Ferium należy wrócić na wcześniejszą lokację Lasu Ostrych Kłów, wtedy Fantom () opowie Ci o Mrocznym, trzeba odzyskać 6 fiolek od lisza (). Ten znajduje się przed domkiem (), zaatakuje Cię, lecz po zabiciu się odradza. Pojawi się Fantom i opowie Ci o filakterii, przynajmniej tak powinno być, jednak w wersji weidu ten quest jest nieco zabugowany, Mroczny odradza się tylko 3 razy, przyzywa parę Wojowników Szkieletów (4000 PD) za trzecim razem ginie bezpowrotnie (9500 PD), Porozmawiaj z Fantomem, który mimo wszystko powie Ci o filakterii, dopiero teraz możesz wejść do domu Mrocznego, w środku są trzy Astralne Pająki Przenikające (4000 PD) i dużo sprzętu, w tym Filakteria . Teraz możesz bezpowrotnie zabić Mrocznego Z jego ciała wypadną Magiczne Słoje potrzebne do uwolnienia Fantomów, oddaj je im, w nagrodę 2000 PD. Beregost Przybywasz tu dokończyć zadanie związane z siostrą Jet'Layi - mianowicie należy jej amulet zanieść jej wujowi Lennanowi, który urzęduje w Wesołym Żonglerze (). W nagrodę 2000 PD i zwój-wiadomość do Otha przebywającego w Kuźni Grzmiącego Młota. Czas udać się do kuźni (). Gdy pokażesz Othowi wiadomość od Lennana, zgodzi się wykuć dla Ciebie broń skuteczną przeciw nieumarłym. Trwa to parę dni, ale warto wykonać to zadanie przed udaniem się do Cytadeli Daerthmaca. Po tym, jak wyjdziesz z kuźni, zaczepi Cię Kapłan Świtu Blane () i opowie o poszukującym Cię kapłanie, który przebywa w Płonącym Czarodzieju . Kapłanem tym jest Jarent - Kapłan Blasku Lathandera opowie Ci o smoku grasującym na Wybrzeżu Mieczy, tylko gdzie go dokładnie szukać? Na to pytanie odpowie Ci Lord Norby Boozluck (), zaraz po wyjściu z tawerny. Odeśle Cię do Nashkel. Wróćmy jeszcze do wątku wekiery od Otha. Gdy po kilku dniach wrócisz (można np. w międzyczasie wykonać zadanie ze smokiem, o czym poniżej). Po wyjściu z kuźni zaczepi Cię Elminster () i rzuci na broń błogosławieństwo, poradzi też, by udać się do znajomego kapłana Lathandera, aby i on pobłogosławił broń. Jeśli udało Ci się wykonać zadanie ze smokiem, udaj się do Jarenta, przebywa w Świątyni Pieśni Poranka, a jeśli jeszcze smoka nie spotkał jeszcze kres, to najwyższa pora - spotkasz go w Płonącym Czarodzieju (). Jarent bez słowa sprzeciwu pobłogosławi broń. Teraz posiadasz już odpowiedni ekwipunek na spotkanie z nieumarłymi. Nashkel Gdy tu przybędziesz, dziecko imieniem Deazle skieruje Cię do Gospody Nashkel . W Gospodzie zaczepi Cię Jeremy, zastępca burmistrza Nashkel i opowie o smoku. Zagada do Ciebie także Conchobhair Strongblade, nowy NPC - paladyn i zaoferuje pomoc w pokonaniu smoka, ma świetny miecz . Z nim lub bez niego czas wyruszyć na Wzgórza Gibberlingów . Nieopodal cmentarza możesz spotkać Mopap Piskliwą Wiewiórkę () - easter egg dodawany przez mod. Z kolei w skrytce na polu znaleźć można także Płaszcz ukrycia. Jarmark Nashkel Idąc po smoka można zahaczyć o Jarmark - spotkasz tu dwójkę nowych NPCów: - zaraz przy skamieniałej Branwen stoi Keiria Silverstring - półelfia bardka, - przy ognisku natkniesz się na Skeezera Lumpkina VI - to gnomi złodziej-iluzjonista. Dzicze Beregostu NPC - Bub Snikt, ludzki wojownik. Wzgórza gibberlingów Po przybyciu do lokacji, gdy skierujesz się na wschód, spotkasz grupę niziołków życzącą Ci powodzenia. Trochę dalej spotkasz Bardo Furfoota (), kolejnego nowego NPCa. Niziołek złodziej, ma przy sobie ciekawe strzały, doskonałe na smoka. Dalej na wschód jest już tylko smok nie powinno być problemów, a w razie kłopotów zawsze można użyć strzał od Bardo Furfoota. Smok Leśny warty jest 10 000 PD, nie ma on przy sobie skarbów, są one w jaskini (), do której wejście jest mało widoczne, około (x=3848,y=609), w środku całkiem sporo fantów: Topór bojowy +3 'Rozłupywacz Czaszek', Amulet z nefrytem, Pierścień odporności na ogień i parę innych. Koniecznie należy wziąć ze sobą Starożytną Relikwię Lathandera (DSMISC10), poświadczy Jarentowi jako dowód na zabicie smoka. W drodze powrotnej z leża smoka, już po jego zabiciu, zaczepi Cię Torquil () i wspomni o nieszczęściu, jakie dotknęło burmistrza Nashkel, trzeba to oczywiście sprawdzić - wróć do Nashkel. Nashkel ,Obok młyna, zaczepi Cię Megan i zaprowadzi do domu burmistrza . W środku Gillian Ghastkill opowie Ci o tajemniczym zniknięciu jej dziecka, ale gdzie ono jest, nie wie nikt. Przy okazji warto podskoczyć i powiadomić Jeremy'ego o eksterminacji smoka - w nagrodę Twoja reputacja wzrośnie o 2 punkty. Po zabiciu smoka, na moście w Nashkel pojawi się także kolejna potrzebująca - Jules , zgubiła naszyjnik na drodze z Beregostu do Nashkel, w poszukiwaniu go należy udać się na lokację na północ stąd, na Przełęcz Nashkel. Przełęcz Nashkel Gdy tam trafisz, jeśli będziesz podążać wzdłuż drogi, spotkasz CuChoinneacha , kolejnego NPC - półelfiego kapłana/łowcę, który wyjaśni sprawę zaginięcia dziecka Ghastkillów i odsłoni Ci lokację na mapie świata - Cytadelę Daerthmaca, gdzie powinno znajdować się dziecko. Radzę zaopatrzyć się jeszcze w jakiś czar wykrywający niewidzialnych. Po tych przygotowaniach możesz udać się do wspomnianej cytadeli. Zanim się tam udasz, warto zrewindykować naszyjnik Jules - teoretycznie powinien leżeć gdzieś na drodze, jednak chyba zdążył zostać znaleziony wcześniej, bowiem znajduje się w posiadaniu pewnego orka. Cytadela Daerthmaca Na wyższych poziomach można spotkać Ghasty, Cienie, na najwyższym poziomie jest Wampir (8500 PD), na trzecim piętrze, na ołtarzu znajduje się Grimuar Zręczności, na dachu są dwa większe bazyliszki (4000 PD) i jeden mniejszy (1400 PD), w skrytce () znaleźć można Dzienną Gwiazdę i Sejmitar +2. Ogólnie górne poziomy to tylko niepotrzebny wstęp, aby wykonać zadanie należy się udać na dolne poziomy, tam spotkasz Daerthmaca. Na następnym poziomie opiekunka dziecka zaprowadzi Cię do Daerthmaca, wszyscy okażą się być wampirami i rzucą się na Ciebie, Daerthmac ucieknie. W poszukiwaniu go trzeba się udać na drugi poziom , tam znowu go spotkasz, przyzwie parę Wojowników Szkieletów (4000 PD) i znów ucieknie, tym razem w losowe miejsce. W pierwszym grobowcu na południu znajdziesz Grimuar Zdrowego Ciała. Całe południowe tunele wypełnione są Wampirami (8500 PD), Szkieletami Wojownikami (4000 PD), Lordami Szkieletów (6000 PD) oraz pułapkami. W ostatnim grobowcu na południu jest Clairis, jednak ucieknie, jeśli masz szczęście to będzie i Daerthmac, w schowku: Płaszcz Ochrony +2, Kamień Łotrzyków, Amulet zręczności z niebieskiego kamienia, Księga Wielkiej Magii Grun'lerthkina. Pierwsze zejście jest na południu, a w środku upiory, cienie, wilki-wampiry, lordowie szkieletów, czyli to co zawsze. Bardzo możliwe, że będzie tam Lord Daerthmac (14000 PD), z Clairis (8500 PD) i 4 Młodymi Wampirami (8500 PD), jeśli go nie ma, trzeba szukać dalej. Ze stosu ciał dobrze jest zabrać 2 kołki, przydadzą się, gdy trafisz na trumny wampirów. Wróć na poprzednią lokację, a z niej do kolejnego przejścia, w którym nie ma nic ciekawego, udaj się prosto do kolejnego przejścia. Mała jaskinia , jeśli wcześniej nie było Daerthmaca w żadnej z podanych lokacji to będzie tutaj. Zdobytymi wcześniej kołkami zabij wampiry w trumnach. Gdziekolwiek Daerthmac by nie był, trzeba go zabić i zabrać mu dziecko - Berrto Ghastkilla . Wampir lubi rzucać na siebie niewidzialność i po prostu stać w miejscu, dlatego przyda się coś na wykrycie go, ewentualnie czary obszarowe. Nashkel Z dzieckiem wróć do Nashkel, do domu Burmistrza , w nagrodę reputacja +2. Gdyby Gillian w dziwny sposób zniknęła, można ją przywołać kodem (dsgilian). Po wyjściu z ich rezydencji zaczepi Cię Katerin i wręczy notatkę. Masz ją dostarczyć do jej męża, który przebywa w Beregoście, dokładniej w Czerwonym Bukiecie. Jak już tu jesteś - możesz oddać Jules naszyjnik, w nagrodę Twoja reputacja wzrośnie o 1. Beregost Zanieś listę do Thomica w Czerwonym Bukiecie (), nagrody nie dostarniesz mimo ,że Thomic wspomina o 50 sztukach złota. Nagrodą za poinformowanie Jarenta, który dalej przebywa w Płonącym Czarodzieju () i oddanie mu Starożytnej Relikwii Lathandera, jest podniesienie reputacji o 1 punkt oraz 4000 PD. Nieopodal Wesołego Żonglera stoi Otho (), porozmawiaj z nim, poprosi Cię o znalezienie jego bratanka. Przełęcz Nashkel Pora udać się na Przełęcz Nashkel - tam gdzie wcześniej był CuChoinneach, jedną lokację powyżej Nashkel. Przy ognisku roi się teraz od orków, wejście do jaskini jest słabo widoczne, bardziej zasadnym byłoby stwierdzić, że w zasadzie nie istnieje. No to czas wejść i wtedy zaczyna się piekło, sekwencja skopiowanych lokacji, jednych z najnudniejszych w całej grze, ale trzeba przez to przebrnąć, bo na końcu czeka Cię ciekawa walka i mnóstwo sprzętu. Pierwsza to kopia podziemi wilkołaków (DSC020), parę orków i orogów, nic ciekawego, jak najszybciej idź dalej. Kolejna - znana z kopalni Nashkel (DSC021), tutaj zaatakują Cię duergary, robi się mrocznie. Wejście na północy prowadzi do kopii podziemi Ankhegów, można tu zgarnąć trochę PD za pająki, w tym Zmutowane za 9000 PD i przedmiotów jak Zniszczona Zbroja potrzebna do wykonania zadania w Ruinach Firewine bądź z Wampirzą Zemstą. Drugie przejście prowadzi dalej, w głąb podziemi, kopia jaskini pod Candlekeep , przywita Cię drużyna Duergarów z Duergarem Przywoływaczem Szkieletów na czele (3620 PD), dalej dwa Bazyliszki Większe (4000 PD) i przejście w głąb podziemi. Dojdziesz do kopii kopalni Nashkel , w środku zaatakują Cię Duergarzy Górnicy (370 PD), nic ciekawego, idź dalej. Kolejny poziom podziemi , do Górników dołączą Duergary Wojownicy (420 PD), w skrytkach na broń można znaleźć m.in. sejmitar: Belm +2. Poza tym, nic ciekawego, idź dalej. Następny poziom podziemi obfituje we wrogów. Już na dzień dobry grupka Duergarów Strażników (1370 PD) i Hobgoblinów, Ogrów Magów (1000 PD), natkniesz się też na Drowią Elitę (624 PD), Drowią Kapłankę (2000 PD) i Drowiego Mistrza Broni (974 PD) warto poszperać po szafkach, do znalezienia m. in. Tarcza Harmonii +2 i Pawęż +2. Idź dalej, im głębiej, tym ciekawiej. Kolejna lokacja to kopia Siedziby Płomiennej Pięści, w centrum z dwóch stron zaatakują Cię Duergary - Zabójcza Chmura spisuje się całkiem nieźle przeciw nim. Do najbardziej uciążliwych należą Duergary Kapłani (2170 PD). Spotkasz tam też Ferthgila Zabójcę Trolli , który po walce zechce się do Ciebie przyłączyć, powie Ci też, że bratanek Otha zginął, ma w ekwipunku jego młot, który służy jako dowód, trzeba go więc przyłączyć, przynajmniej na chwilę, aby zabrać młot. Masz teraz dwie drogi, jedna jednak nie prowadzi daleko. Przez klapę w dół zejdziesz do kolejnej kopii podziemi Szkoły Ulcastera , korytarze wypełnione są zmorami, cieniami i innymi stworami, warty zabicia jest Kościany golem za 18000 PD, do zdobycia zwój Szaleństwa i Różdżka Ognia, poza tym nic ciekawego. Gdy już nic nie zostanie wróć wyżej i tym razem skieruj się schodami w górę. Jeszcze parę pustych poziomów. Docieramy na ostatni poziom. Występują : Grog - 750 PD; Kalannar - 6500 PD; Mortius - 9500 PD; Shar Nadal - 12000 PD; Drowi Mag - 11000 PD; Kapłanka Drowów - 6000 PD; Jabress Xaendrassa Auvryndar - 8500 PD, a dodatkową rozrywkę zapewnia pojawiająca się co jakiś czas grupka Drowów Wojowników i Drowiej Elity. Walka dość trudna, ale można się doskonale obłowić - sprzęt jest nieziemski, np. Srebrny Miecz bądź Szata Dh'arlo'mea, jest jeszcze mnóstwo zwojów z wysokopoziomowymi czarami. Po rozprawieniu się ze złymi i pozbieraniu fantów czas się stąd wynosić, idź przez wyjście na południu. Trafisz do jaskini , którą dane Ci już było zwiedzić niezliczoną ilość razy, a przynajmniej takie podobne do tej, ale to tylko pozory - głębiej odkryjesz, że ma ona dwa wyjścia. Pierwsze to schody w dół - prowadzą do kolejnego kompleksu jaskiń , tam pełno pająków i trochę skarbów jak: Płaszcz gwiazd, Naszyjnik odporności na magię. Jest też przejście do lokacji czyli do tej, w której znajdziesz się idąc drugim przejściem na lokacji DCS035. Znowu jaskinie. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej lokacji są tu dwa wyjścia, jedno na południu i jedno na zachodzie. Zachodnie prowadzi na powierzchnię, pozostało Ci wrócić do Beregostu. Beregost Musisz udać się do Otha i przekazać mu smutne wieści. W nagrodę reputacja zwiększy się o 1 punkt i dostaniesz 5000 PD. Kategoria:Modyfikacje